


Whimper

by Hino



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with motel walls is that you can hear everything.<br/>And he could hear Arthur whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimper

There was one problem with Lewis returning to the group after all that had transpired.  
And that was the fact that he couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t like Lewis hadn’t tried, but while he’d managed to gain back other human habits such as eating and blinking and breathing, sleep hadn’t come with them. It left him awake when the others were far off in dreamland and it also left him to hear them at their weakest.  
And once again, it was Arthur.  
The soft whimpers reached through the motel’s paper-thin walls, making Lewis sigh. Ever since he’d come back, Arthur seemed to have gotten worse. He’d shut himself away in any room that was away from them and sob all night. Vivi had tried to bridge the gap between the spectre and the amputee but every time it seemed like they were getting somewhere, Arthur would run off.  
“Maybe I should check on him...” Lewis mumbled, stiffening when Vivi rolled over. He really needed to practice inside thoughts more often. Something that was difficult for a being who communicated through telepathy.

After some mental debate, some audible and most not, Lewis rose from the bed and approached the door. He reached for the handle, almost twisting it when he slammed his hand into his face. Ghost. Duh.  
Lewis easily passed through the wall and drifted down the hallway, mulling over what he’d say when he entered. ‘ _Hey Arthur, heard you crying. You alright?_ ’ No no, too casual. ‘ _Uh hey, you okay?_ ’ No, too uncaring. ‘ _Arthur, I heard you from the other room and-_ ’  
He stopped, reaching the door. Any thoughts in his mind had fled, replaced with one thing.  
Is he okay?  
Grabbing the handle, Lewis took a breath (Something he was very proud of!) and turned it.  
“Arthur?” His voice was quiet as he peered in. The room was entirely dark, not even the usual glow of a nightlight that the blonde had insisted they buy him. “Arthur, are you okay?” Lewis asked, hearing the tiny whimpers. He pushed the door open some more, trying to find the source of the sound. “Arthur? Ar-”

His words retreated into his mind, too afraid to even dare leaving. The door gently tapped against the wall, Lewis’ hand trembling too much to hold it.  
Bright green eyes stared at him, large and unblinking. It felt like they were going straight through him. It wouldn’t have been as frightening, if it didn’t seem as if he’d attached his head backwards. Their lips curled into a grin, teeth gleaming an unnatural white in the darkness.  
“A-Arthur?” Lewis felt himself tremble. This wasn’t his friend. It was something else.  
“ _Lewis._ ” It was the only thing it said but it was enough to scare the ghost enough to slam the door and run straight for Vivi’s room. He didn’t even care if anyone saw him phase through the wall, moving straight for the bed and wrapping the blue haired girl tightly in his arms. She gasped, shocked awake and flailed for a moment before registering what was going on.  
“Lew-Lew?” She asked sleepily, unable to see without her glasses. “What’s wrong?”  
“Don’t move Vivi,” Lewis whispered, voice shaking and managing to frighten the girl in his embrace. “Please... please don’t go into Arthur’s room.”  
“Lew?”  
“Please Vivi. Please don’t-” The room seemed to get colder and Lewis froze.

The door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any little errors, I didn't have anyone beta this or anything.  
> So uh, that's a thing I've been thinking of. What if that demon's still in there and it does weird things.


End file.
